1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to emergency vehicle lights. It specifically relates to such lights which are operated by actuating a circuit which can provide certain lighting functions including flashing lights on a light bar and other emergency lights. Accompanying the lighting circuit is a control circuit and panel generally mounted within the emergency vehicle for selecting certain lights and placing the lighting in various operational modes.
2. Prior Art
The prior art with regard to electronic circuits for emergency vehicle lighting incorporates such lights as those that were originally only of a single output. As sophisticated lighting requirements developed, lights were created that provided not only a flashing appearance but also strobe and variegated outputs. These respective lights are known and appreciated by emergency vehicle operators and have been substantially met with acceptance by the general public as a warning of an approaching emergency vehicle.
The general structure of emergency vehicle lights comprise a power circuit, a switch panel and/or a control circuit mounted within the emergency vehicle. The switch panel and/or control circuit mounted in the emergency vehicle oftentimes was placed under or on the dashboard of an emergency vehicle. The output of the control circuit which provided the various lights was received in connection with a lighting power circuit which in turn was connected to the lights for providing the lighting functions.
Oftentimes, it was desirous to have a light of a particular nature such as a blinking, strobe or elongated flash emanate from the light output. All of these lighting controls could be handled by selector switches mounted on the control panel. The selector switches have developed over the years with various circuitry functions to provide various lighting outputs and control functions.
This invention is directed toward allowing the lights to be lit until the vehicle is stopped and the transmission is placed in park or neutral. At this point, the lights cease while the officer or driver of the emergency vehicle attends to business with a particular party whom he has apprised by the warning lights.
Upon re-entering the vehicle, the officer or individual driving the emergency vehicle can put the vehicle from neutral or park into a mode for driving at which time the lights go on again. This has caused surprise at the least and extreme annoyance and impromptu responses from the driver of the emergency vehicle or the party being warned such that an accident or other discomfiture could take place.
This particular invention allows for an elimination of the problem of emergency lights being re-lit when the emergency vehicle is placed in a drive mode from the neutral or park mode. This is due to the inventive circuitry not reactivating the lights. The overall development of this particular light cut off or disabling function upon positioning of the shift lever into drive or park enhances emergency vehicle activity as well as the related siren functions as will be seen hereinafter.
The invention further allows the lights to continue functioning after the vehicle has been parked or the shift lever placed in neutral. This optional feature permits continued warning to those surrounding or joining the emergency vehicle such as on a busy thoroughfare or highway. This is accomplished by a unique momentary reset response.
The invention allows a micro-processor to control both the light abatement functions, control of the lights and attendant control and provision of a siren all in one micro-processor. This eliminates complex circuitry and creates a dual capacity light controller and siren controller with appropriate cut off functions.